Chevalier armor set
} |supertype = Armor |icon = Ico_armor_massive.png |image = ChevalierArmorSetTiers7.png |px = 220px |name = Chevalier Armor Set |material = Varies |tier = 1-9 |armor=11.50 |fatigue = 27.00% |appearances = Dragon Age: Origins |set = Chevalier's Boots Chevalier's Armor Chevalier's Gloves |stats = |notes = This armor can be found at Frostback Mountains and randomly in certain places in Denerim. This set consists of the chest, gloves and boots. This set can be found in various materials. The quality of the armor depends on the level of The Warden when they are found. }} Description All pieces of the Chevalier Armor Set have the same model of Cailan's Armor Set. The quality of the Chevalier Armor Set depends on the level of the player. Acquisition The gloves can be bought from Faryn in the Frostback Mountains. Random Occurrences Other pieces of the armor can sometimes be found in Marjolaine's chest during Leliana's personal quest in Denerim but its contents are randomly generated and are set the first time Marjolaine's house is entered. It is possible to acquire the entire set here (confirmed Xbox 360, PC). It's also possible to gain copies of any piece of the armor in the chest with the pieces you are looking for, but they most likely will be different materials. On PS3 and PC, it is possible to acquire both the Chevalier's Armor and Chevalier's Boots here, leaving you just the Chevalier's Gloves which can be bought from Faryn effortlessly. Note that the Armor is the rarest, followed by the Boots, and then the Gloves. This means that throughout your attempts at this chest in Marjolaine's house, the gloves will appear very frequently, which is not what you want. It is highly recommended that the player does not waste this opportunity to attain the Armor and/or Boots here as this is the easiest and also earliest opportunity to complete the Chevalier set. Shaevra in the back room of The Pearl also has a chance to drop the Chevalier pieces. The Adventuring Warrior in the Careless Accusations quest also has a chance to drop the boots. Ser Perth can also drop pieces of the Chevalier set, and can be killed by friendly fire or he may be dead by the end of the battle in Redcliffe. This method is not recommended. Ser Perth's health is extremely high and difficult to kill even by friendly fire on Nightmare difficulty. Furthermore, his chances of dropping a piece of the Chevalier Armor Set is also low. It is possible to get the armor in a chest located in the Redcliffe Castle vault during the Arl of Redcliffe main quest. ( confirmed) In order to increase your chances of acquiring the entire set, save before: * Entering Marjolaine's home. * Activating the locked door which leads to the back room of The Pearl, which contains Paedan and Shaevra. * Entering the second floor of Redcliffe castle, which contains the Redcliffe Vault. Bug * The set bonus seems to be , . This bug can be fixed by installing this mod. Summary }} Details }} Trivia * When upgraded to Tier 9/Volcanic Aurum in Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening, the set looks identical to Cailan's Armor Set without the helmet. Gallery ChevalierArmorSetTier1.png|Chevalier Armor Set in Tier 1 ChevalierArmorSetTier2.png|Chevalier Armor Set in Tier 2 ChevalierArmorSetTier3.png|Chevalier Armor Set in Tier 3 ChevalierArmorSetTier4.png|Chevalier Armor Set in Tier 4 ChevalierArmorSetTier5.png|Chevalier Armor Set in Tier 5 ChevalierArmorSetTiers6.png|Chevalier Armor Set in Tier 6 ChevalierArmorSetTiers7.png|Chevalier Armor Set in Tier 7 ChevalierArmorSetTier8.png|Chevalier Armor Set in Tier 8 ChevalierArmorSetTier9.png|Chevalier Armor Set in Tier 9 Category:Item sets Category:Origins armor Category:Armor Category:Massive armor